The Comprehensive Oncology Center serves as a resource dedicated to research and education in cancer and related disorders. Special efforts are made to apply new knowledge to improve the care of cancer patients and to prevent the occurrence of neoplastic diseases. The purpose of this supplemental application is to achieve support for the further development and strengthening of the Center's program specifically in the areas of surgical oncology, gynecologic oncology, pediatric oncology and the cell metabolism laboratory. Further, funds are requested for the planning and implementation of an epidemiology and biostatistics program. This request is timed in relation to the completion of the new cancer center building at the Johns Hopkins Medical Institutions, now scheduled for July 1976.